In many situations, an individual or an entity desires to receive bids for a particular project, service, product, or other activity. In these situations, multiple bidders (such as service providers or product providers) may bid on a particular project. An individual or entity that is inexperienced with the bidding process may not understand how to prepare a project description or how to manage the bidding process. Further, inexperienced individuals or entities may not understand how to evaluate the received bids to select a bid having a best value from a properly qualified bidder.
Although existing systems are available for referring service providers to people seeking their service, these existing systems do not provide the bid processing activities discussed herein. The existing systems merely provide a “matching” service between, for example, a contractor and an individual or entity needing contracting services. These systems do not assist the individual or entity with respect to qualifying contractors, evaluating bids, and preparing a project description.